Adults over age 60 constitute the fastest growing market of Internet users; a common reason for being online is to access health information. However, most web sites are not designed for an older user. The long-term objective of this Phase One submission is to direct non-profit and commercial ventures on how best to provide information, products, or services on health related issues (and others) via the Internet to older adults. This will be accomplished through the specific aims of this project: 1) To gather the most current data on the use of electronic technology by older adults; 2) To create an assessment tool, GEROTEST, based on the data to assess web sites for usability by older adults; and 3) To test GEROTEST with groups of older adults. An expert review will be conducted to assimilate current research findings in basic and applied aging research in cognition, perception, vision and human factors for the development of GEROTEST. Two web sites will be assessed in focus groups and usability sessions with older adults before and after the application of GEROTEST. Application of GEROTEST has the potential of literally redesigning the face of the Internet by revising the rules of basic site design.